Sandbox Love Never Dies
by stumbling through life
Summary: Life for Stefan Salvatore is great. Elena's back, Damon is behaving,  and life is semi normal. That is, until Stefan's childhood friend, Meg,  suddenly appears and life suddenly becomes very confusing. Now Stefan has to  choose: Elena or Meg? Peek inside!
1. Drive A Stake Through My Heart Why Not?

This is a re-write of a story I previously had, called Past Friends. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Own my characters and plot, but that's about it…

* * *

**vampirevampirevampire**_**.**_

The young woman looked odd standing there, awkwardly attempting to get inside. "C'mon! C'mon!" She muttered in an annoyed manner, while blowing out an exasperated breath. The woman examined her breath in the air; more evidence to the ridiculously cold temperature here. The keys jingled as she tussled with them, fussing around in her purse for a moment, just to make sure she had the right key ring. Her and her fiancé, John, had just moved in a few weeks ago, into this cozy house in this small town near the mountains. Despite living here, she has yet to become accustomed, and constantly suffers the bite of the chill, night air when she tries (and fails) to get in.

As one of the keys slid in, the female youth felt relief course through her, and quickly walked in; shutting the door and locking it again behind her. "John?" She called the name of her soon-to-be-husband, and received no answer. "John, baby! I'm home!" She cried happily, as she stepped out of her shoes, and shrugged off her jacket. "John…?" The female tried once more. Nothing. "That's odd…" She mumbled, and frowned. John was like a puppy; sweet and loving. He would come bounding to the door when she arrived, greeting her with a warm embrace, and a swift kiss to the lips.

But tonight there was no smooching, no strong arms around her, or sweet nothings being whispered into her ear. There was no fiancé. No soon-to-be-husband….It was barren of life. Passing a mirror, she straightened her clothes for a moment, before ruffling her hair with her finger (For volume, of course!), and studied her own confused expression. "Meggy, I was starting to wonder if you decided to leave me tonight! You can't possibly imagine how distraught I was. Then I saw you walk in, and my world was complete again; for my love had returned!" She tried. No, it wasn't right. It wasn't the same! Not hearing it from John…

"Oh, John! You're too much! Of course I came home. With someone as lovely as _you_ waiting for me, what was I going to do?" She would reply to her reflection, feigning one of their playful conversations. Was he not home, yet? Selena heard a shattering from upstairs, and grew hopeful. "John!" She said, running to the stairs and scaling up them; resting her hand lightly on the railing. Another crash, then a _–thud_, like something fell. "Honey, I'm home…" She tested cautiously. Were they being robbed? "Are you okay, Johnny-Cake?" She said, softer this time. No reply. Meg bit her lower lip gently, and walked over to the source of the noise; coming face-to-face with her room door. Resting a hand on the doorknob, Meg's hand began to tingle with approaching numbness, while her feet grew heavy; like the knot of apprehension brewing in her stomach.

Turning the knob slowly, Megara let the door swing open. She gasped. Her room was completely wrecked! Her books were strung across the floor, pages ripped out and torn; her desk was turned over, pencils and pens staining the already dark carpet, staples littering the floor and her supplies lying on their sides. Her flower vase laid in shards, scattered across the floor, a large stain hinting that someone had thrown it against the wall. All the pictures she kept taped up and tacked up on her walls had been torn down, cut and tarnished; destroying memories she had cherished forever. And her jewelry box! Selena ran over to it, her hand clutching the precious keepsakes she had collected over the centuries. From things passed down to her from her dead mother, to a letter written to her by a secret admirer; they were all scattered and gone through; all privacy and sense of home she had before, lost.

"John…John, I need you," She started shakily. "I need you, to tell me what happened." She said, trying not to let her voice crack. Megara stood up, and felt tears stinging at her eyes; while a lump grew at the back of her throat. "John, did you do this?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. She already knew the answer. His scent was the only one in here, yet her mind refused to believe it. That someone she was ready to give her life for; someone she was about to promise herself to, would do this. He knew about all this stuff. He knew about the ancient books she treasured, the family heirlooms she possessed. He knew how much sentimental value it held, how much it _meant_ to her. He didn't do it. He couldn't have. He didn't!

The dark outline of his lean figure against the dim lamp was unnatural. His position was stiff and tense; his hair as disheveled as her room appeared to be. He wasn't looking at her. Why wasn't he looking at her…? Oh, god.

No.

NO.

NO!

"John? John! John, look at me! Please, look at me, John!" She said, and the salty taste of tears could be tasted, as well as smelled. "Please, John! Please…" She begged, and approached him, reaching to take his hand. John shrank away from her touch, and when she forced him to look her in the eyes, he flinched. "John, talk to me!" She yelled, scared and panicked at the same time. There was something wrong. Something very wrong…And she was almost afraid to say out loud what she already knew he was thinking. Deep in her heart, and heavy in her stomach, Meg knew what it was. She knew that. But she refused to come to terms with it, remaining in her state of denial.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" John asked, finally raising his gaze to meet hers; his eyes communicating everything he wasn't. She saw the way he looked at her with hurt eyes, the way he had his body slightly turned away from her, like she was some sort of monster or something. She could tell by the way his lip quivered that he was trying not to break down, and how his knuckles were white from the pressure he put in his grip on the paper that crumpled in his fist. "Tell you _what_?" Meg asked in frustration, more tears threatening to spill as each growing moment made it harder to talk.

John turned his head to the side; like he couldn't bare the sight of her. Like her being near him hurt. Then he took in a long breath, calming his shaking voice. "Why don't you ever take that thing off?" He said, and pointed his chin in the direction of her lapis lazuli incorporated choker. "I told you, John. It's important to me." Meg recited slowly, and John smiled wryly. "Right. I forgot. Without it you wouldn't be able to walk in the sun, right?" He said; sharp like a tack, and quick like a whip. Megara was stunned. "W-what?" She asked, and her knees seemed to go weak. "Well, I suppose you guys _are _creatures of the night, so it's only fitting us humans have some protection from you monsters. But then all that was gone when you came up with this nifty little trick, huh? Walking in the sun; pretending to be human." He said, and smiled twistedly.

Meg froze. He might as well have slapped her in the face, because it felt all the same. He knew. It was all over. John knew about her – about vampires! – and he hated it. He hated _her_. And Meg supposed that all she had ever wanted was to tell him the truth, but this very reaction here had been holding her back. "John, how did you find out?" She asked quietly, her voice growing very small as she looked down at her feet; before raising her weary gaze to his. John smirked. "Aw, was I not supposed to figure out about this? Was this a _secret, my lovely little Meg_?" He asked, saying secret like it intoxicated him. "Well…John, no. I planned on telling you….I did! But then you were so happy with the wedding and the proposal…So I told myself I was going to tell you after a few years of marriage, when I knew you could handle it. When I was sure you _loved _me." Meg shot back, but couldn't muster up the anger or hatred that seemed to brew in him.

The male shook his head. "So you were going to let me marry a living corpse? Someone who was_ dead_? A fucking monster? You didn't think that just maybe, I'd like to know that the person I made love to last night, has done this very same thing with hundreds of men—for thousands of years?" He yelled, and his eyes bled angry tears; as he swept more books off a shelf, watching them crash into the floor. Meg flinched at the loud noise, that magnified in her ears; booming in her mind. "I trusted you…I loved you…" He whispered, looking at her as if she were a stranger; his eyes far away. "Hell! I _wanted_ you! Body and soul…I wanted you to be mine; to claim you from the rest of the world, to bind you to me forever." John said earnestly, looking at her with such immense pain, that Meg couldn't help but think of every night and day she had spent with him, of each time she lied to him. "So what's to say any of that changed? I'm still me! I'm the same person that gave herself to you for the first time by that lagoon, under the beautiful moon! The same person you got down on one knee and proposed to! The same woman you fell in love with, John!" Meg said, and threw her hands in the air. "Why can't you see that…?" She asked; her voice cracking.

John shook his head. "No, Meg. You've been lying to me this whole time. I mean, for God's sake! This whole time here I was, thinking we're so made for each other and in love; when I was just your next _meal_." John shook his head, running a hand through his hair quickly; before moving over to the window in the room restlessly. He looked out, thinking back to how normal his life was just a day ago. Before some stranger sent a message for "Meg-a-Million"; before he found out about all this supernatural stuff…

He could feel eyes on him, and didn't need an expansive imagination to see her hurt gaze staring after him, and how she bit her lip to keep it from quivering; the way she would cover her mouth with her hand to muffle her sobs, which he could hear very clearly now. To be honest, it was killing him to do this. To her. To _them_! He wasn't lying when he said he loved her. He did, with all his heart. But how was he supposed to continue on with his life like nothing had happened; like this was normal? It wasn't! In fact, far from it! She was a _killer_. She preyed on poor, defenseless people, and then….messed with their minds! _Compelled _them. "Meg, was any of this even real? Did you really love me…? Or was this all an act, to sink your teeth into my jugular?" He asked, his bitterness and anger gone, revealing instead this new-found vulnerability.

Megara stumbled backward. "Are you serious?" She asked, agonizingly. "You…don't think I loved you?" She asked, squinting slightly through the tears. "John, don't _ever_ doubt that I loved you. If I lied about everything, that would be the truest thing I ever said. " The female vampire said, her hands shaking. "Oh and what if I don't believe you, huh? Are you just gonna compel me, like you did every other night? Brainwash and mind control me?" He asked, lashing out; his voice raising. Meg wiped the tears away roughly, and grit her teeth. Why was it so hard to understand? "Look, John. I would never, _ever_ compel you. You were the man I was going to marry, for Pete's sake! I've never compelled you, John. I couldn't. Don't you think I wanted to? Sure. Just make you forget we had this conversation, go one making wedding plans…But the biggest flaw is that _I _don't get to forget. I don't get to forget how the person I thought was truly the one for me, broke my heart. How he thought I was a monster. How he was so small-minded, so…_human!_ That he couldn't see past one aspect of me, to figure out that our love was real." She retorted, her anger whipping out like the wind, and she could feel her tears turning to glares. "Meggy, I'm sorry, but…You need to leave. I can't do this. I can't live with a murderer. A killer. A…a _vampire!_" He spat the words like venom, and Meg nodded. "Fine. If that's what you think then so be it. I'll be out by midnight." She said in a small voice, maintaining the little dignity she had left. Padding over to her belongings, Meg began gathering her things carefully. She picked up the books and tucked in the pages, turning over the desk and stacking them on top.

"I'm sorry I was such an inconvenience." Megara said stoically; almost coldly, not daring to let out a breath until John left the room. "I'm sorry too. Sorry that I only didn't know this sooner." He said, and exited the room without a second glance.

Megara wasted no time. She quickly packed everything into a duffel bag, then grabbed her clothes and put it in a suitcase. Barely able to fit everything inside, she had to squeeze it in, and then grab another. With her two suitcases, and duffel, Selena headed downstairs; her vampire strength making it easy. Grabbing her shoes and sliding her feet inside, the vampire paused in the kitchen. She looked at her ring finger, on which lay - what she had believed to be - the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Without a second thought, Meg slid it off, twirling it around her thumb and forefinger for a moment, before shedding one, single tear, and resting it down on the counter. She didn't know where she would go, but she just knew it needed to be far away. Far, far away. So with that, she disappeared into the night.

* * *

**diariesdiariesdiares**.

Meg nodded at the man as he gave her her room key, and tried to give him at least a hint of a smile. "Thank you." She mumbled, and dragged her bags over to the elevator. There was only one nice hotel in Fells Church, and Meg found it not so bad. The ley lines in Fells Church were much more interesting though, and she found so much Power here, that it gave her an adrenaline rush. Vampires. Other vampires! She could feel them! She wasn't alone in this small town, and there seemed to be enough humans to feed on for a healthy diet.

Wasting no time, the young vampire quickly made her way to her room, and made a bee-line for the large bed; flinging herself onto it, face-first.

Slumping down on it, Meg sighed deeply, and felt like she had been laying there for hours before there was a knock at the door. Blinking with surprise, she already knew who it was before she opened it. A human. A human with a scent that wafted ever so gently across her room, with such a strong, healthy pulse that she could instinctively feel her vampiric senses taking over. She no longer felt the need to be good; to not harm humans. They were cold and heartless, a bunch of bastards if anything. And she almost gave an ironic smile when she realized the same thing had been said about her this evening. Maybe humans and vampires weren't so different after all…

"May I help you?" Meg asked, flashing her brilliantly seductive smile, as she leaned dangerously against the doorframe. Her hair was carefully disheveled, in a way that made it look sexy; like she had just gotten out of bed with someone. Her shirt dipped low across her chest, showing an impressive amount of cleavage, while on her bottom she wore nothing but her boy shorts. A blush rose to the boy's cheeks, and he seemed to be confused for a moment. Sifting through his thoughts quickly, Meg knew he wanted to see more, the perverted highschool boy fantasies that lingered in his mind, flitted through hers briefly. The vampire only grew more excited. "I-I'm sorry to intrude! I w-was looking f-for someone else…I didn't know you'd be…indecent." He said, and motioned to her apparel. The girl shook her head, resting a light hand on her hips and purring softly. "No problem. Why don't you come in?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on his wrist and tugging him inside.

He was hesitant at first, saying that he felt like he was imposing, and that he couldn't just exploit her like this. That this was wrong. Meg frowned for a moment, before looking directly into his eyes. "Humor me. You're gonna play along until morning, then you're gonna wake up and forget about wherever you were going. Got it?" Meg told him slowly, and he nodded; his features morphing into one of blankness. "I'm going to play along with you, then wake up and forget I ever had to go anywhere." He recited zombie-like, and Meg smirked. "Perfect." She whispered, before he woke up, saw her there and automatically assumed they were in the middle of something.

The young vixen slung her arms around his neck, as he pushed her against the door and kissed her roughly; deeply. Meg only kissed him back harder, with a hunger that she couldn't seem to satisfy, no matter how hard she pressed her lips against his. It wasn't long before they made it to the bed, and halfway into it she moaned softly; before trailing butterfly kissed across his flat, toned stomach; then further up his torso, until she reached his neck, which was poised perfectly as he arched his back and let out a low moan. Her senses went into overdrive, she could hear every breath he took, every thought he had, every feeling he felt. Nuzzling his neck softly for a moment, with her nose, Meg then pulled her head back; and feeling the familiar tingling in her canines, she knew it was time.

Meg only hoped the neighbor's thought his scream just meant _really_ good sex.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is actually a re-make of an old story I had been working on, but I found the writing so bad compared to how much I had improved, so I decided to start all over. Please subscribe/favorite/comment! I'd appreciate it greatly, and would definitely take any serious advice (or constructive criticism) into consideration. Bye!3**


	2. Dinner, Plus One

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the original characters, obviously. 'Cause if I did, the books would be taking a whole other direction right now- In terms of pairings, at least.

* * *

**Vampirevampirevampire.**

A complaining, muffled groan erupted from the mountain of bed covers and sheets, as the room lay in chaos. Everything on the table in the corner (which included the coffee pot, cups, bottles of water, the phone, a few papers, the menu, and more) were over-turned and seemed as if the two had been on the table before they actually got to the bed. The beds sheets were strewn across the bed wildly, as if they had fallen off, and someone just threw them over the bed hastily. The comforter lay half on the bed and over the long lump that was a body, while the other half rested on the floor; the whole thing threatening to fall off the bed completely. "Wake up!" The young vampire said lightly, inevitably smiling as she quickly put things right-side up, and re-dressed.

After a few minutes of realizing that there was no movement, she rolled her big, amber and silver-speckled eyes dramatically, and turned around, resting her hands perfectly on her hips. "I mean it, you know." She added, and watched as there was a slight turning, and then another muffled mumbling of words. "What?" Meg asked, blinking, as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and her lips pursed slightly. The vampire hadn't heard a word he'd said! Sighing loudly, she shook her head lightly, and dropped her hands to her side, her hips swaying slightly as she playful strode to the human boy. She crawled onto the bed from the opposite side, and grabbed a fistful of the comforter; yanking it off of him quickly. "Aha!" Meg gloated, and before he could react, she was on top of him with vampire speed, straddling him.

"Aiden!" She said in a warning tone, and bit the inside of her cheek to stop from smiling. He was so human….So perfect. His hair fell just across his face in a manner like that of a cloud, tufts of silky soft, golden brown hair; like bronzed chestnuts. His nose had a slight bump to it, like maybe he had broken it once or twice. His cheeks were soft and smooth, tempting her to trail a light finger over them, and stroke him so gently. His lips were firm but supple, parted slightly as he breathed in and out peacefully; his mouth begging her to crash her lips against his. "Aiden! Hello?" She said again, her hair cascading gently over her shoulder as she couldn't help a small smile onto her lips when his eyes slowly fluttered open. His face was groggy with sleep, his eyes drooping slightly, and the corner of his lips quirking upwards slightly at the sight of her. "Hello, gorgeous." The boy whispered huskily; his voice still laced with sleep.

Meg tucked a bit of hair behind her ears, and let her full, pink and red lips curve into a flirtatious smile. "You need to wake up!" She replied, nodding her head as her eyes danced with humor. "Oh! Can't we just stay in here…? We don't have to leave the hotel room." He said, and smirked at her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek firmly, but gently, as he carefully stroked her flawless skin, as if one wrong move, and he might cause a blemish, taint the eternal beauty captured in her face. Meg laughed and shook her head. "Of course not! I have things to do. _We_ have things to do." She corrected, and watched disappointment slowly settle onto his face. "But don't worry. We can have more fun later….Don't you wanna go out on the town? Go on a date? Do human things?" She asked curiously, and looked at him with a slightly confused expression. He shrugged. "Well, yeah...I wanna show the whole world you're mine now, but I just thought you might not be into all that." He said honestly, and gave her a genuine smile, as he paused stroking her cheek. Meg nodded understandingly. "'Oh. Well C'mon, then!" She began, but felt Aiden's hand pulling her face to his.

Crashing her lips onto his, Meg kissed him passionately, as a hunger began to take over her. She kissed him hard, and he met her with just as much force, as she granted him entry to her mouth. Feeling his tongue slide into her mouth, Meg couldn't help but fight with him for dominance, her own self gaining the control almost at once. Slowly, the vampire began raising up, and Aiden followed her eagerly, desperate not to let the kiss break, as she let him up. Meg sat directly straddling his groin, feeling his now hardening length under her, as he moaned into the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Aiden wrapped his arms around her tightly, his hands cupping her butt strongly through the hard jean fabric that separated it from his hands.

Megara placed her hands flat on his chest, grinding her hips on him, as he moaned again. She had him in the palm of her hands, she could feel him melting under her. He began to lean forward, putting his weight on his knees as he laid her down flat, and placed his hands on each side of her hips. "Aiden..." She murmured softly, as his firm hands slowly pulled off her jean shorts, and slid them off her legs. The only thing that separated them now was her boy short underwear from Pink, that read 'Go Out With A Bang!' printed over it repeatedly. His hands flying up and fiddling with her bra clasp for a moment, Aiden was finally able to get it off before he erotically fondled her breasts with his fingers. Meg's lips parted involuntarily as a deep, throaty moan flowed out of her mouth; and he began to work his way down. She reached blindly for his pants, and tugged teasingly at the boxers that covered him. She caressed the vulnerable part of his inner thigh with a ghost of a touch, as his body reacted to hers, and he trembled.

Once Aiden's fingers hooked on the sides of her underwear, getting ready to slide it off her legs with the shorts; she finally came to her senses. "..Stop…." Meg mumbled against his lips, lacking any force or incentive to make him stop. Realizing this, the vampire tried desperately to think through this thick haze of lust, clouding her brain with its intoxicatingly alluring lull. "Stop, Aiden...Stop!" She finally said, and it came out with force, but resembling a whimper slightly, as her body trembled with the passion; her reaction to his touch inevitable. Her body was simply responding. Aiden's deep, chocolate brown eyes searching her face. "Aiden, we have to stop. We can't do this, I have to run some errands and stuff. We can't just keep having sex. I need to check out the town, and you need to rest." Meg said, secure in her decision. He looked over he body for a moment, his finger tracing a line from her cheek to her abdomen, where he lightly ran a few fingers directly where her abdomen was, and watched her shiver with pleasure.

It was a weak spot of hers, he had figured out. She was most ticklish there. Pausing and controlling his raging hormones, and consuming desire, he slid off of her, and helped her up, as he looked out the window, then watched her in awe. Meg quickly threw her bra on, and pulled on an off-the-shoulder top, that draped across her nicely, showing a healthy amount of cleavage without revealing too much. Her shoulder went bare, except for two thin red straps that held the top up, with fabric covering where her biceps would be. Meg also tugged back on her black jean shorts, and looked over to Aiden. Without being able to stop herself, the lustful vampire noticed how dangerously low his boxers hung on his hips, and how his smooth, muscular chest rose and fell rhythmically. "Yeah, just stay here and rest, kay babe?" Meg said, more a command than a question. "I'll just scope out the town, then be back later. If I don't come back don't come looking for me. I'll be back for you, I promise." Aiden nodded, and trudged over to the bed, and plopped down on it, sighing. "Got it, Meggy." He mumbled, and she she stiffened. When her eyes clouded over, and he looked at her questioningly, all she did was feign a smile, and pull on her suede ankle booties. "You look really tired. Sure you don't need some of my blood?" She asked worriedly, and bit her lip softly. He scoffed, and waved her away dismissively, flicking on the tv. "Of course not. You already gave me some...I'm good. Just be back soon." He said, and smiled at her. Meg nodded. "Remember to get some rest!" She yelled over her shoulder as she open the door and walked out, then closed it behind her. "Fells Church, here I come." She whispered.

* * *

**diariesdiariesdiariesdiaries.**

"Stefan, I'm not a baby." The blonde said defiantly, her blue lapis lazuli eyes flickering towards the green-eyed vampire impatiently. "Well, Elena. After you've died almost three times, I'd think you'd be happy for the extra protection." He said, and looked at her with confusion splayed all over his face. "Yeah, it was fine at first. Let you take a little blood from me, take shifts watching over the house, wear a little more vervain, whatever. But now you wont let me get my own fruit by myself! Stefan, just because my heart stopped a few times doesn't mean I have to stop *living*! I'm alive and healthy Stefan, but if you don't start letting me do things on my own again, then I'm going to go crazy!" She exclaimed frustratedly, heat rushing to her cheeks as she worked herself up. Stefan looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, and as soon as anyone caught him looking up, they looked away quickly. The male vampire sighed. "Elena, please don't make a scene here. We're trying to blend in..." He said lowly, his voice clipped and exhibiting restrain as his body tensed.

Elena shook her head. "No, Stefan! If you don't do this right now, I'm going to scream. Scream, and scream, and scream! Scream bloody murder until all my lungs collapse into themselves!" She threatened, her features setting into that of determination. Stefan sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this, my love?" He asked, pained, as he was obviously uncomfortable with doing this. "Yes, Stefan. _Please_." The beauty pleaded, looking into his eyes; worry meeting desperation. He sighed. "If you want it, then it will be, my lovely little love. If anything happens, just send me," Stefan stiffened slightly, and said through gritted teeth: "Or _Damon_, a telepathic message." Elena nodded, not being able to help a large grin from spreading across her lips as she hugged Stefan happily, and gave him a light squeeze. "Oh, Stefan! Thank-you! Thank-you!" She cried joyously, placing several kisses upon his lips. Stefan kissed her back, and seemed to display excessively possessive behavior over her, almost to show everyone around that they were hers and didn't dare touch her.

He was content with his scent being on her as well, alerting any vampire in close proximity, that she was taken goods. "Okay, bye!" She whispered, and sped off, as Stefan reluctantly forced himself to walk away.

* * *

**Fanfanfanfanfanfanfan.**

Meg strolled through the humble market carefully, taken her time, as she made every move with a deliberate precision. She heard the whispers about the mysterious girl strolling around. A foreigner who seemed so strange and beautiful. Meg had already collected all she needed really, and when she was done, paid for everything, and put it in her fabric bag, that she took with her for this purpose. A few hours had passed now since she left the hotel. Yet Meg still hadn't fully scoped out the town. Sure, she had made four rounds around the place already, memorizing the layout and structure of the town; and she definitely knew there were some vampires here. Swaying her head side to side slightly to a music that existed only in her head, the vampire could vaguely hear what sounded to be bickering, maybe?

Following the noise curiously, she could see a group of drunk boys howling and clapping hands together. They were closing in on a girl. A blond girl….She was pretty. She had long, straight hair that looked like spun gold, and eyes like the purest lapis lazuli. And she was human. But she reeked of vampire. Like...She had come in very, very close contact with them. Which meant, their territory. Naturally, Meg couldn't pass up the chance of finding out who this supposed vampire was. "You guys, cut it out." The vampire said, shoving through the guys, and shaking her head. "You're drunk, and assholes. Get out of here. She obviously wants nothing to do with you." Meg muttered, and watched the guys howl some more. "We've got another one? Tonights just out lucky night, huh? And what a looker she is…." One of them said, and began to stroke Meg's cheek; but she just slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me." She said coldly, and they grinned some more. "Oh, they're a feisty bunch." The teen said, and before he could say anymore, Meg had punched him in his gut, and he doubled over, gasping for air.

They advanced. "Are you crazy? What was that?" She asked, and her eyes widened. "M-My boyfriends gonna hear about this! And then he's gonna come, and you're gonna be sorry!" She blurted out, and the guys howled even more. "Oooohhh! Her boyfriends gonna come guys, how scary! Hes gonna beat us up!" One of the others said, and grabbed Meg roughly, pulling her to him; but Meg was quick on her feet. She grabbed his wrist and twisted him around, putting pressure and further breaking it. Then she punched another guy across the jaw, until the rest got scared, and ran off. Sighing lightly, Meg nudged one of the guys on the floor with her shoe, sighed. Out cold. "C'Mon. Lets get out of here before they wake up." Meg said, and offered the girl a smile. The human girl nodded, and Meg shoved her hands in her pockets, as she led her back to the main part of the market. As they were walking, a voice could be heard shouting. "Elena! Elena, what happened?" A male voice asked, and Meg looked up. He rushed towards them, and quickly wrapped the human girl in his embrace.

Watching Meg with careful eyes, he slowly let go of Elena, and pulled her to his side. "Hi, I'm Stefan." He said in a level voice, nodding to Meg. "Meg." She replied simply, and Elena grinned. "I'm Elena. You know, it was so amazing what you did back there! Thank you so much!" She thanked graciously, her cheeks flushing. Meg shrugged. "No problem. I was glad to help." Meg answered, and flashed her killer smile. "I'm new to the town. Just got here yesterday. Any advice for the newcomer?" She joked lightly, and Elena gasped. "New? From where? Oh, you just have to come home with us!" Elena gushed, and looked to Stefan. "Lets invite her over to dinner!" The blonde suggested excitedly, and Stefan looked at Meg, before training his gaze back to Elena. "But lovely love, you have only just met, and I believe you are being a bit overbea-" The human girl paused, and put her hands on her hips. "Stefan, she saved my life back there! If it weren't for her, those thugs- They would've-" She shuddered. "Who knows what they would have done." She mumbled, and shook her head. "Stefan, please." Elena asked forcefully, and he knew that he no longer had any say in the matter. Her mind was set, and once that happened there was no changing it. "Fine." He mumbled, and offered a nod towards Meg.

"How wonderfully nice of you." Meg purred, and smiled knowingly. "So Elena, tell me about your town…."


End file.
